1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fuel cell is an apparatus that directly converts chemical energy of fuel (hydrogen, LNG, LPG, or the like) and air (oxygen) into electricity and heat by an electrochemical reaction. The power generation technologies according to the prior art need to perform processes such as fuel combustion, vapor generation, turbine driving, generator driving, or the like. On the other hand, the fuel cell is a new conceptual power generation technology that does not induce environmental problems while increasing efficiency. The fuel cell little emits air pollutants such as SOx, NOx, or the like, can achieve pollution-free power generation due to the reduced generation of carbon dioxide, and can achieve low noise, non-vibration, or the like.
As the fuel cell, there are various types of fuel cells such as a phosphoric acid fuel cell (PAFC), an alkaline fuel cell (AFC), a polymer electrolyte type fuel cell (PEMFC), a direct methanol fuel cell, a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC), or the like. Among others, the solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) can implement high-efficiency generation, can implement, complex generation such as coal gas-fuel cell-gas turbine, or the like, and has various generation capacity and as a result, is appropriate for a small generator, a large generator, or a distributed power supply. Therefore, the solid oxide fuel cell is an essential generation technology for entering hydrogen economy society in future.
The prior art collects current by forming metal lines on the outside of a collector collecting current generated from the fuel cell (Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-0085848). However, in this structure, as a size of a cell is increased, the number of expensive metal lines is increased, which leads to increase manufacturing costs and make a structure complicated. As a result, it is difficult to mass-produce the solid oxide fuel cell.